villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Mosquitos
The Mosquitoes are the titular primary antagonists of the 1995 science-fiction horror film Mosquito (also known as Blood Fever). They are a race of hostile mosquitoes that are mutated by alien blood, causing them to grow to human-size. Now giants, their taste of blood becomes much more violent. Their vocal sound effects were provided by Mike Uguccioni. History When an alien spacecraft crashes down in a U.S. national park, a mosquito that drinks the blood of the deceased extraterrestrial pilot mutates from the alien DNA and grows to an abnormally large size. It is killed when Megan and Ray hit the bug with their car, lodging its severed proboscis in the car radiator. Meanwhile, a ranger named Hendricks is ordered by the park chief to spray gaseous mosquito repellent across the park. Afterwards, when three bank robbers: Earl, Junior, and Rex, stop in the park, Rex discovers a giant mosquito in an outhouse and a chase ensues. Rex is accidentally shot by Junior while Earl shoots the mosquito. The mosquitoes would then cause trouble for most of the visitors of the park for the remainder of the day and night, such as killing two rangers fishing and a couple having sex in their tent. The next morning, Ray and Megan meet a meteorologist named Parks in search for a meteorite that reportedly landed in the park. His radiation monitor detects radioactivity and tracks them to the boat with the dead fishing ranger. They drive to the visitors center to notify the police, only to discover everyone has been killed by the mosquitoes, with the exception of Hendricks. Megan finds a carcass of a mosquito and determines it to be of the species known as Aedes aegypti. The group take a nearby RV to escape a swarm of the mosquitoes and out to the city since the park's electrical and communication systems were destroyed in the attack. They also bring along Earl and Junior after unsuccessfully attempting to hijack the RV that night. The swarm later returns and burst through the windows. Earl frees himself of his restraints to save Junior from a mosquito, and threatens to kill Megan. She stabs him with a severed proboscis as another wave of mosquitoes cause the RV to crash. Everyone escapes through a pipe to evade the swarm while Junior is killed. The group deter the mosquitoes in the pipe by burning some of their clothes. While hiding safely in the pipe system, they conclude that the "meteorite" and the mosquitoes are connected. They take shelter within a nearby farmhouse, boarding it up to protect themselves from the swarm. The mosquitoes begin to infiltrate the farmhouse, and the group prepares for battle. Earl protects himself with a chainsaw, Ray tears off a mosquito's wings to save Hendricks, and Megan traps one in the stove, setting it ablaze. Discovering a nest of mosquito eggs in the basement, the group rigs the house to explode by breaking the gas line and opening the windows. Ray and Megan escape to the roof by using the dumbwaiter, but Hendricks falls to his death when the lift breaks. Ray and Megan jump from the roof, and the house explodes with Earl, Parks, and the mosquitoes inside. However, Parks managed to survive the explosion by sheltering himself in the refrigerator. Category:Hostile Species Category:Movie Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Animals Category:Titular Category:Monsters Category:Mutated Category:Mute Category:Murderer Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Deceased Category:Amoral Category:Predator Category:Man-Eaters